Tape dispensers similar to that of the present invention are well known in the art for dispensing rolls of tape. Although the exact shape of the tape dispenser may vary somewhat, the configuration generally includes a member for mounting the tape roll, wherein the tape roll is largely contained within the dispenser body, and a device for facilitating the tearing off of individual sections of tape from the tape roll.
The tape dispenser body may be transparent, translucent, opaque or colored. The dispenser body may also contain or possess an insert, sticker or decal for exhibiting a graphic, such as an image, wording, or both. Such a tape dispenser is often removably attached to a card or similar backing, which may also be used to exhibit a graphic and also to assist in the hanging of the tape dispenser as part of an in-store display. Most often, the graphics accompanying such a tape dispenser are used to convey a brand name to a customer, and possibly other items such as dimensional or quantity data associated with the tape.
As with virtually any other product, sales may be generated, at least in part, by attractive packaging. With regard to the tape dispenser of the present invention, such packaging may be wide-ranging, as both adults and children may use the tape located therein.
The tape dispenser of the present invention takes advantage of this fact by introducing a novel display component to a conventional-type tape dispenser. The present invention contemplates a rotatable display component that may preferably be moved independently of, or in conjunction with the rotation of the tape roll portion of the tape dispenser. The rotatable display component may be used to exhibit a graphic. The graphic located on the rotatable display component may be visible only at certain positions of rotation, or alternatively, may be continually visible through the dispenser body. The graphic located on the rotatable display component may further cooperate with other fixed graphics on the dispenser body to form a composite scene, phrase, or theme.
Accordingly, the present invention includes, in general terms, a tape dispenser comprising a dispenser body; a mounting device for receiving a tape roll; and at least one rotatable display component residing between said tape roll and said dispenser body; wherein said rotatable display component may be rotated independently of or in conjunction with said tape roll to display one or more graphics.
The tape dispenser body may be made of any appropriate material, typically plastic, and may be transparent, translucent or opaque.
The tape dispenser may have a single rotatable display or a rotatable display residing respectively between both sides of said tape roll and said dispenser body. The tape dispenser may optionally comprise one or more fixed graphic(s) located on said dispenser body, and the fixed graphic(s) may be part of a label affixed to a surface of said dispenser body. The fixed graphic(s) may be affixed to a surface of said dispenser body by any appropriate method, such as silk-screening or hot stamping.
Optionally, the fixed graphic(s) may be located on the same side of said dispenser body as said rotatable display component. The fixed graphic(s) may form , in conjunction the one or more graphic(s) located on said at least one rotatable display component, a composite graphic.
Also, the fixed graphic(s) may be located on the side of said dispenser body opposite that of said rotatable display component, or the fixed graphic(s) may be located on both sides of said dispenser body.
The tape dispenser may optionally comprising a base portion for providing support for said tape dispenser when in an upright position, and may include a cutting device for separating individual sections of tape from said tape roll.
In another embodiment, the tape dispenser may include: a dispenser body; a mounting device for receiving a tape roll; a cutting device for separating individual sections of tape from said tape roll; at least one rotatable display component residing between said tape roll and said dispenser body; and at least one graphic located on said at least one rotatable display component; wherein said rotatable display component may be rotated independently of or in conjunction with said tape roll to display said at least one graphic.
The tape dispenser body, the rotatable display component(s) and the fixed graphic(s) may be as described above.
In another embodiment, the tape dispenser of the present invention generally includes: a dispenser body; a mounting device for receiving a tape roll; a cutting device for separating individual sections of tape from said tape roll; at least one rotatable display component residing between said tape roll and said dispenser body; and at least one graphic located on said at least one rotatable display component; wherein said rotatable display component may be rotated independently of or in conjunction with said tape roll to display said at least one graphic through an aperture of said dispenser body.
The tape dispenser body, the rotatable display component(s) and the fixed graphic(s) may be as described above.
Although, as described herein, the tape dispenser of the present invention may appear to appeal primarily to children, it should be noted that the graphics that may occur on the rotatable component are virtually unlimited in variety. As such, it is possible to produce such a tape dispenser that may also be appealing, and possibly useful to adults.